


Being Selfish

by Indiana_J



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/pseuds/Indiana_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Dumbledore, Hermione is sent to seek out allies outside of England. As Hermione travels alone through Europe, she finds herself on the doorstep of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Selfish

Hermione Granger looked about the small town with a tired curiosity, mentally going over what little facts she had been able to glean from a book borrowed from the Hogwarts Library before vacation had started. ' _History of Durmstrang_ , indeed,' she thought with a sniff. The only useful thing it had really given her was the directions to get to the magical town that accompanied the other school. Past that, it had proved to be an excellent doorstop. 

  
  
She absently fiddled with her wand in her robe pocket as she walked through town, almost half-afraid that a Death Eater was suddenly going to jump from the shadows at her. She doubted that it would surprise her, not after Dumbledore's...Dumbledore's...  
  
Oh look, the restaurant.

  
  
The only reason she knew where to look for him was because ever since Viktor Krum had returned back to his school, though he had graduated by now, they had been exchanging posts by owl. Ron and Harry knew about it but even they probably hadn't guessed at exactly how frequent they had become. Up until her recent travels, they had been communicating nearly weekly.

  
  
Viktor had mentioned in one of his posts that he tended to try and eat at this restaurant as often as he could and that when she was able to visit, he'd love to bring her there. A sad smile appeared on her face. If only this was a _normal_  visit. If only she was visiting an old friend who could show her around his favorite places. If only ...

Ducking in through the slightly darkened doorway, she smiled nervously at the hostess. "Erm, hi. Do you speak English?"

 

The other witch's eyes lit up. "A little!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I haff small time to practice. Is not so good."

 

  
"No, no!" Hermione rushed to reassure her. "It's very good! Um. I'm looking for Viktor Krum."

 

"Ahh. Big...um...vat's word? Cheerer?"

 

"Fan?"

 

"Yes! You big fan?"

 

"No. Well. Yes, I suppose." She felt herself blush and she tried again. "I'm a friend from Hogwarts in England?"

 

Understanding suddenly dawned in the older woman's face. "You are from Hogvarts! Ah ah ah! You must be..." She bit her lip and then laughed. "Ms Granger. Your first name is so hard to say!"

 

The blush deepened with the realization that Viktor had obviously talked about her a great deal to have been recognized that easily. "Yes, I am. Hermione Granger."

 

"Stay, stay. I vill go rescue poor Viktor from the stupid people, yes?"

 

At that Hermione craned her head around to see past the doorframe that led into the main seating area. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted him at the table near the window even as she stifled a laugh. He looked bored out of his mind as the men sitting with him jostled for his attention. It was nice to see that some things didn't change. His expression now was the exact same one she saw him wear when the girls at Hogwarts chased him around.

  
  
The hostess glided effortlessly through the tables and whispered something in his ear. Viktor's entire face lit up. Muttering excuses in their language, he swiftly left the table despite the protests.

  
  
"Her-my-nee," he said, still stumbling over her name despite constant practice. If he hadn't been so pleased to see her, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had scowled at himself.

  
  
"Viktor - oh!" Hermione had been expecting a warm welcome but, again, the blushed deepened when she swept her in his arms in a huge hug. Merlin help her, if she blushed anymore she'd burst into flames.

  
  
As he pulled back, he said, "I would say to eat here and talk but..." Viktor looked over his shoulder and pulled a face at the table staring at them. "Let us go for a valk, yes?"

  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely." And there were things they needed to discuss that were not lunch time topics. Not in a crowded restaurant full of strangers. Throwing up a silencing charm would have been considered rude, even if it was necessary.

  
  
They didn't speak until they were outside and Hermione simply smiled when Viktor tucked her arm into his. "This is not a good visit, is it?" he asked under his breath.

  
  
"I wish it could be on better terms, yes. Did you get the news?"

  
  
"About the death of your Professor Dumbledore?" He squeezed her hand when she took a deep breath to compose herself. "I am sorry, Her-my-nee. I know he mean lot to you. He was very good to us when we visit."

  
  
"I cared for him very much," she whispered, blinking back the tears.

  
  
"War is approaching, that is why you are here?"

  
  
"Always so intelligent." That earned her a bright smile.

  
  
There were no more words until they were well out of town, away from the curious looks of the townspeople and away from shadows that made Hermione jump. Viktor steered her towards a tree and she sank beneath it, suddenly incredibly tired.

  
  
"Word will spread soon that I'm here, if it hasn't already." A most unlady-like snort escaped Hermione as she watched her friend quickly toss up a silencing charm around them. "Not that I mind as long as it does not reach our enemies ears."

  
  
"Our enemies," Viktor repeated with a smile, sitting down next to her so that their arms brushed up against each other. "What prompted this visit? Not that I don't want to be seeing you! Is just..."

  
  
"I'm normally a sensible, logical person who owls first before showing up on someone's doorstep?"

  
  
"Well, it was not **my**  doorstep," he teased softly, but a tone of concern put an edge to his words. "I have always hoped you would visit but thinking...no. I am thinking there is something else."

  
  
"There is." Hermione closed her eyes. "I don't think we'll be going back to the school, not after what happened and we're chasing after things to end this all. War isn't so much coming, Viktor, as it is already _here_. We were discussing things with Mr. Weasley and Harry suggested finding out where our allies stand. Ron went to America, Charlie - Ron's brother - to Africa and I picked Europe - Harry's back home, holding down the fort."

  
  
Viktor's eyebrows rose a bit. "You picked, eh?" he asked, trying not to sound pleased even when she elbowed him in the ribs.

  
  
"Hush, you." Despite herself, small smile tugged at her lips.

  
  
"What is the response you have been getting?"

  
  
"Most of it's good." Leaning forward, she looped her arms around her legs. "Alright, better than good. I didn't expect to find such support when I went out looking and from all reports the others are doing just as well."

  
  
"Why are you so surprised? Sad to say but...Dumbledore's death may have made things happen?" Viktor's face scrunched up a bit. "Bad English, it has been too long since I practiced saying out loud."

  
  
"No, I know what you meant and I think you're right. No one wanted to do anything until then because we 'had it all under control'." Hermione nearly spat the words out. A wizard in Switzerland had barely managed to finish his sentence before she'd hexed him. It had taken an hour for it to wear off. "With Dumbledore's d-death..." She sniffled and shivered when she felt Viktor rub her back. "It made them realize that this was bigger than they are and that banding together is the only way we'll win."

  
  
"And you come to see where Durmstrang is with the standing?" he asked, not stopping his gentle actions.

  
  
"Yes. And to..." Oh for Merlin's sake! Reaching up, Hermione scrubbed at the tears running down her cheeks. "I needed to see a friendly face," she continued in a rough voice. "You know, in person and not in a spelled fireplace. It's been a few weeks since we started looking for allies and I haven't been home since."

  
  
"Oh, Her-my-nee." Viktor scooted closer even while he pulled her to him and they both had to laugh when her head lightly knocked into his chin. "You are always welcomed here. There vill always be a, how you say, friendly face."

  
  
"I'm tired, Viktor." It wasn't something she often admitted to herself but there it was. It hadn't been all that long since she'd hit the legal wizarding age and yet she'd attended three funerals in rapid succession over the years. And each one had broken her heart into pieces. .

  
  
"I know, this I can see, yes?" Hesitantly, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed. "Would you think of staying for a few days? With me?"

  
  
Hermione's heart did an odd flipping thing and she swallowed. "I really can't take time off," she said, slowly, "but I do need a place to stay while I speak to the staff at Durmstrang."

  
  
"Than stay with me you will." He nodded firmly and she laughed.

  
  
"Yes, I will stay with you." Shifting a little bit, she angled her head so she could look up at him. "Where do you stand on all of this?"

  
  
"On this war?" A dark look, darker than normal, crossed his face. "Thanks to Karkaroff, I know where I am standing. With you, of course, and your cause." The dark look drained away some and he flashed her one that was downright smug. "Ah, and in this I haff advantage."

  
  
"Oh?"

  
  
"Yes. People talk and talk and talk at me..." He pantomimed a chattering mouth with his free hand and Hermione snickered. "But they really do not expect me to be listening. In one side of head and out the other. But I listen and see more than they think I do. And I remember."

  
  
Understanding suddenly dawned and she scrambled around so that she could put her hands on his chest. "You've been collecting information, you little sneak!" Hermione laughed, even when they nearly toppled over from her sudden movements. And she found that she wasn't all that unhappy with the way his hands had come to rest on her hips. "How long?"

  
  
Viktor attempted a look of innocence.

  
  
"Viktor, how long?!"

  
  
He grinned. "Since after the tournament when I returned home," he finally admitted with a shrug. "I have been passing them onto good sources, who have been passing them onto others. Who have...passed them onto a certain Professor Lupin."

  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
"What?"

  
  
"...congratulations, Mr. Krum, I think I'm speechless." Shaking her head, she laughed and looked slightly less worn out than when she had first arrived. "I don't know whether to cry or kiss you." The idea that Viktor had put himself in the way of considerable danger terrified her but at the same time, knowing, absolutely knowing, he was on her side lifted her spirits to the point where she felt giddy.

  
  
He blinked. "I have choice? If I have choice can I pick kiss?"

  
  
They both stopped for a second and the blush from earlier returned in full force but not to just Hermione. A hand hesitantly reached up and brushed a wayward curl from her forehead and from there traced a line to her chin. They had shared a kiss or two ('Or three,' Hermione thought a bit wildly) after the dance but then everything had fallen apart so fast. They had parted nothing more than very good friends. And this had been the farthest thing from her mind when she had decided to come here. There may have been one small thought in that direction but it had gotten beaten down with travel, grief and processing information from new and reconnected contacts.

  
  
"I'd prefer the kiss as well," she admitted softly, surprised at herself.

  
  
Viktor bore a slightly pole axed expression. "...really?"

  
  
At that, she laughed again and felt the release of some of the stress that had been piling on her. This was why she had been determined to stop by. No matter what anyone else saw when they looked at Viktor Krum - Quidditch seeker extraordinaire or moody, if uniquely handsome, visitor from another country - she always saw the man who had been scared to death to ask _her_  out to the Yule Ball. And when he had asked, after Merlin only knew how long of watching her in the library, oh how he had opened up to her. The person he was under all of that had caught her attention.

  
  
"Yes, really. I much prefer a kiss over crying hyst--oomph."

  
  
With a sigh, Viktor had silenced her with a gentle kiss. Drawing back, he harrumphed at her. "You talk lots sometimes still," he grumbled but he was smiling.

 

Hermione smiled back, feeling shaky. While certainly not the first time they had kissed, this one, gentle as it was, rocked her to her core. It might have been the weeks on her own but she doubted it. She doubted anyone else could have made her feel that way. And at the thought, her stomach twisted slightly.

  
  
Shaking her head, she leaned against him. "I should feel guilty..."

  
  
"For what? The kiss?" Now he looked slightly panicked. "Should I make with saying sorry?"

  
  
"No, no! No apologies needed. And it wasn't the kiss, really. Or it was, kind of." Hermione blew a strand of hair out of her face in frustration. "It made me happy and I am not sure if I'm supposed to be feeling that way right now."

  
  
"There is nothing wrong with being happy, Her-my-nee, especially in times like this." Viktor spoke firmly but gently. "Those that have passed would want, yes? I have missed your smile." Now he squirmed a bit. "I have something to say ... er, what is word? When you want to say secret?"

  
  
"Admit?"

  
  
"Ah, yes. I have something to admit."

  
  
"Is this going to be more surprises like the one before?" she asked, half teasing and half hopeful.

  
  
"No, I am only able to surprise like that once a day." He winked but then sobered. "I started collecting information not just for war but for, well, you. I thought ... helping with the war might make things easier? I am not so..." He grinned a bit at her. "Daft? That I am thinking I stop this by myself."

  
  
"You want the war to end so you can see me again?"

  
  
For a few moments the only sound they could hear was the wind blowing around them and then he coughed, embarrassed. "...maybe? I am selfish, I know."

  
  
"Viktor, do you know my reasons for wanting to win this war?" she asked, finally. When he shook his head, she continued. "Most of me wants to win this war because it's the _right_  thing to do. But there's a strong part of me that wants to win and get this over with so I can just live my life again. No one does things because they're doing it out of love for their fellow man, at least not completely."

  
  
"So you are saying is okay to be selfish? At least a little bit?"

  
  
Leaning her head against his shoulder, she chuckled. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

  
  
"Oh. Well, good then, because I want to be selfish when you are involved. If you do not mind?"

  
  
"I..." Hermione frowned and really _thought_  about it. She and Ron had been flirting around this whole attraction thing for a while and while she had originally accepted Viktor's offer to go to the dance as a way to burn Ron up...

  
  
That wasn't the case anymore. There were still some feelings left to sort out over Ron but everything had clicked the second she'd peered in through the restaurant doorway. Seeing him again had solidified her feelings not just about Viktor but about Ron, making her realize that she loved Ron but as a friend. But even though she'd just said it was okay to be selfish, could she afford to? Now?

  
  
Maybe it was time, though, maybe it was time to just _be._  Even amidst this terrible war, or the start of a war or whatever it was, was it so horrid that she allow herself to let go just a little bit?

  
  
They wouldn't be able to be together, not really, until the end of the war. But that promise of a possibility? Was that enough to keep her going through to the end? Then and there she decided that it would have to be.

  
  
Hermione turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Only if we both get to be selfish."

  
  
"Where is fun otherwise?" Viktor paused and then laughed suddenly.

  
  
"What's so funny?"

  
  
"Not once did you correct how I say name," he teased.

  
  
She grinned a little shyly and closed her eyes as the sun beat down on them. "Maybe I've grown to like how you say it."


End file.
